Te quiero, pero amo a otra
by BascurFlow
Summary: La mala suerte persigue a nuestra querida Misty después de perder el gimnasio anta una domadragones y para empeorar las cosas un antiguo amor a quién rechazo por viajar constantemente se encuentra en un matrimonio estable.


Te quiero, pero amo a otra

Esta historia sucede en pleno invierno, el más crudo de los últimos años y en donde una chica muy querida por todos nosotros pasaba por sus peores momentos a nivel económico y social.

Primero fue retada por una domadragones por quién será la líder de Ciudad Celeste, su nombre era Eleonora, una chica bastante desagradable que la derrotó sin piedad por lo cuál el gimnasio fue cerrado por lo tanto obligó a Misty y a sus hermanas tener que reubicar su gimnasio en otro lugar el cuál encontraron sin problemas debido a la fama de sus hermanas pero ellas fueron tan duras con Misty por su derrota que esta terminó estallando y huir de sus hermanas.

Misty decidió arrendar una casa para no tener que volver a ver jamás a sus hermanas y también mientras buscaba algún trabajo para poder pagar el arriendo y alimentarse. Sin embargo la chica pelirroja no tuvo mucha suerte y se vio obligada a dejar la casa que arrendaba debido a sus atrasos en las cuentas. Así eran los días de Misty, comiendo de la basura o viviendo de la generosidad de las personas.

Un día pensó si sería prudente visitar a Ash pero luego de recordar el día que esta le negó su amor porque este viajaba constantemente y ella no podría vivir de esa forma así que se arrepintió. Vagaba y vagaba por diversos pueblos y ciudades con mucho frio y hambre en busca de oportunidades pero el destino no lo quería así, hasta que de casualidad se encontró con una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín y una hermosa familia feliz, cuan no sería su sorpresa que en esa familia había un conocido de ella; era Ash jugando con dos niños que al parecer eran sus hijos, en eso aparece una mujer de cabello azul y con una buneary detrás suya junto con Pikachu que al parecer estaban muy enamorados.

—¡Ash!...porque te negué mi amor— se dijo a sí misma en voz baja—_«ahora me encuentro aquí sola, en la pobreza y lo peor de todo es ver que ya tienes tú familia hecha pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de que alguien te haga feliz y te dé todo el amor que yo la muy tonta te negó por mí egoísmo_» pensó y se le cae una lagrima. En eso siente que se abre la puerta delantera, era Ash con su hija e iban a comprar al centro comercial ya que la navidad era dentro de un mes, Misty se escondió detrás de unos arbustos mientras veía a Ash y su hija montando a Charizard, la niña se veía muy feliz junto con su padre, disfrutando de las maravillas que ofrecía el vuelo de Charizard.

Tan pronto se fue Ash Misty huyo de aquel lugar mientras las lagrimas se le derramaban, pero con lo que no contaba Misty es que fue vista por aquella chica de cabello azul y las cosas empeorarían para Misty ya que la chica realizo una denuncia a la oficial Jenny acerca de una mujer de cabello largo anaranjado había salido corriendo desde su propiedad. Esto no tardo en llegar a ser publico ya que Ash es muy famoso en varias regiones reconocido como un héroe y maestro pokémon ya que él conquistó la liga y alto mando de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos además de ganar el Pokémon World Tournament y que actualmente disfrutaba por un tiempo con su familia.

Sin percatarse Misty iba llorando por aquel lugar hasta que llegó a una tienda en donde chocó con Ash, luego de disculparse mutuamente ellos al pararse se quedaron mirando fijamente y Ash con una expresión de haberla visto alguna vez le dice...

—Tú rostro me parece muy familiar, ¿nos hemos visto con anterioridad?—fueron las palabras de Ash.

Misty profundamente sorprendida de que Ash no la recordara y con mucho dolor pero fingiendo estar bien le dijo—No...no creo—y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

_«Me pregunto quién era aquella chica de cabello anaranjado_» pensó...

—¡Papi, Papi!—decía la pequeña—¿quién es esa señora?

—Nose hija, pero ahora volvamos porque mamá nos espera y sí nos demoramos mucho se puede enojar!—y así volvieron en el Charizard.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con una sorpresa nada agradable al saber que una chica andaba merodeando la casa, según los informes no había robado nada lo más probable es que andaba buscando comida y en eso se acuerda del encuentro con una chica de cabello naranja a la salida de una tienda, la oficial Jenny le pregunta si era de cabello anaranjado y Ash le responde que sí y que al verla le pareció muy familiar pero luego salió huyendo como sí hubiera visto un fantasma.

Misty después de ocultarse y ver la tv en una tienda observó que andaban buscando a una chica de color anaranjado y de aspecto pobre y se dio cuenta de que era perseguida por toda la policía de aquella ciudad, para variar más problemas de los que ya tenía así que se oculto por unos días en un callejón luego se oculto en un almacén abandonado.

Mientras permanecía oculta buscó algo de comida hasta que encontró un trozo de chocolate pero al ver un pokémon herido y asustado esta decidió regalárselo. También aprovecho de tomar una siesta que se prolongó por 8 horas hasta que la sirena de la patrulla la despertó, al parecer alguien la había visto merodeando el almacén y llamó a la policía. Como no tenía donde huir Misty se entrego voluntariamente a la policía aunque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella no había hecho nada malo salvo haberle negado el amor a Ash.

En tanto era llevada a la comisaría, la oficial Jenny informaba a la residencia Ketchum para que además la chica de cabello azul viniese a corroborar si era aquella chica la que había visto salir de su propiedad.

—Así es, ella fue quién entro—la miro muy intrigada—pero si no entraste a robar o pedir comida, ¿por que entraste y saliste de esa forma?

Misty prefirió guardar silencio.

—Ahora muchacha dime como te llamas.

—...me llamo Misty, vivía en Ciudad Celeste pero luego de algunos problemas decidí probar suerte en otro lado pero me fue mal y aquí estoy ahora.

—¿Misty...la líder de gimnasio?...disculpa pero, ¿tú no tienes 3 hermanas que son muy conocidas?

—Así es, pero de ellas no quiero saber nada...

En eso aparece Ash y Misty queda sorprendida por la venida inesperada de él, Ash preguntó el nombre de la chica y luego de que le contestaran Ash se congeló por completo...Misty la chica que alguna vez le rechazo, la chica dura pero de buen corazón, la poderosa líder de gimnasio de tipo agua, ¿pero que hacía aquí? Se preguntaba, entonces se dirige a ella y le dice...

—Hola Misty, ha pasado mucho de la última vez que nos vimos, pero que te ha pasado...todo esto me desconcierta completamente y me apena verte en el estado en el que estás...porque no me pediste ayuda o acasos pensabas que porque me rechazaste me iba a enojar...

—Yo...Ash...tenía miedo de que me ignoraras y no me reconocieras aunque ahora tampoco lo hiciste a la primera...

—Lo siento Misty...es solo que estas un poco cambiada y más flaca aunque no tanto para haber estado mucho tiempo recorriendo las calles.

Luego de eso fue interrumpido por la oficial Jenny y le preguntó a Ash si retiraba los cargos o no. Ash no lo pensó dos veces y decidió retirar los cargos. Fue así que Misty quedó libre y antes de que se fuera Ash la invitó a quedarse a su casa, Misty agradeció el gesto pero lo rechazó ya que según ella sería aprovechamiento y así volvió a rondar las calles en busca de comida.

Entretanto en la residencia Ketchum pensaba en Misty, en todo lo que sufría ella y también lo sola que estaría en navidad, el frío que azotaba las calles más encima la ola polar que llegaría en días previos a nochebuena, cuando en eso aparece Dawn, su esposa, sí ella era la chica de cabello azul.

—Ash, ¿te ocurre algo?—lo miró preocupada—¿es por aquella amiga tuya cierto?

—Sí...no puedo soporta la idea de que la pase mal allá fuera con todo ese frío y que además tenga que pasar frío, me daría mucha tristeza que ella muera en el frío mientras yo estoy aquí calentito, eso sería ser mal amigo...

—Pero Ash, ya escuchaste que ella no quiso aceptar tu propuesta...

—Lo sé pero...—profundamente triste por no poder hacer algo por su amiga.

—Ay Ash, el día que nos casamos te prometí hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas y yo no soporto verte en el estado que estás así que te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por traer a Misty aquí—y lo besó.

_«__Increíble como esa chica puede hacer sufrir a mi Ash...pero será que ella aún siente algo por mí esposo y él también...mmm...no creo mas bien son suposiciones mías, que tonta soy_»

Y Así llegó hasta el almacén abandonado que fue la primera idea de donde pudo haber ido Misty. Tenía razón pero Misty estaba tirada y muy pálida por el frío, cuando la toco apenas respiraba, parecía que estaba en las últimas pero de no ser por la ayuda de Dawn que la llevó a un hospital y ahí se recuperaba.

—Gracias...Dawn...—apenas podía hablar Misty.

—De nada...pero esto lo hago más por mí Ash...no soporto verlo sufrir de esa forma, Ahora por favor quiero que te quedes con nosotros hasta que puedas encontrar empleo.

—De todas formas gracias— y se durmió debido al cansancio y fatiga.

Son las 11am y Ash recién se despertaba lleno de alegría al saber que Misty habría se encontraba mejor y que había aceptado finalmente su propuesta de venirse aunque sea por un tiempo.

Por fin llegó el día en que Misty se quedaría en la casa por un tiempo y mientras se recuperaba Ash le preparaba el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, a veces lo hacia Dawn que miraba con reojo a Misty. Pronto los hijos de Ash, Dawn Misty y Samuel se le acercaban y a medida que pasaban le cogieron cariño a Misty. Todo esto lo ignoraba Dawn que al mismo tiempo se convertía en amiga de Misty.

Un día Dawn les comunicó que estaría fuera una semana ya que tenía que atender unos asuntos familiares. Se despidió de sus hijos y les dijo que se cuidarán, se portarán bien y obedecieran en todo. Partió rumbo hacia un pequeño pueblo apartado de todo pero preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder entre Misty y Ash pero por el momento solo quedaba ir a acompañar a su madre.

Mientras Dawn estaba con su madre, Ash y Misty realizaban el aseo en la casa y los hijos estaban en el colegio. Luego de todo eso y quedar muy exhaustos ellos se fueron a acostar en la cama. Mientras conversaban, recordaban los buenos tiempos en que viajaban juntos y reían llegaron a un clímax de mucha intensidad...

—Ash...no podemos hacer esto, tú tienes a tú familia y Dawn...

—Misty...no nos engañemos más, yo sé que aún me amas como yo te aún sigo amándote...

—Pero Ash...

—Calla Misty, sabes que es inevitable...yo te amo y él día que me rechazaste me dolió mucho y ni aún el amor de que me ofreció Dawn fue suficiente para poder olvidarte y creo que ella lo sabía desde un principio...

Y así entrelazaron sus cuerpos, acariciando cada parte de uno, Ash acariciaba su rostro, lo besaba también acariciaba su suave pierna. Ambos desnudos, amándose con pasión seguían besándose hasta el día anterior. Ash acostado en la cama mientras Misty le preparaba el desayuno y también a Dawn Misty y Samuel.

—¡Buenos días Ash!—le saludó Misty con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ah que?—y se durmió de nuevo.

—Ay Ash sigues siendo el mismo—lo miró tiernamente mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado y acostarse al lado de él y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Ash, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y a pesar de saber que esto estaba mal ella se sentía feliz de estar con quién algún día ella negó su amor por el egoísmo de ella pero eso ya no importaba lo importante es que estaba con él y con quién hizo el amor por primera vez. Entre tanta pasión de Ash y Misty que ignoraba no totalmente, a Dawn le queda tan solo un día para cuidar a su madre ya que esta estaba casi recuperada.

—Dawn, ¿que ocurre?—le preguntó muy preocupada Johanna.

—Nada mamá, no debes preocuparte—le sonrió a su madre.

—Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo.

—Bueno ya...es Ash...—miró al suelo cabizbaja.

—¿Que pasa con él?

—Es que...él trajo a una vieja amiga a nuestra casa y me temo que él aún siente algo por ella—se le cae una lagrima.

—¡Ay Dawn!—le contestó dulcemente—yo creo que Ash no sería capaz de serte infiel con

ella—asevero muy segura Johanna.

—Mamá puedes que te equivoques porque cuando Ash supo que Misty estaba en la calle él sufrió mucho por ver a su amiga, y con la llegada de ella esta más que feliz de hecho más feliz que cuando nos casamos—snif.

—Tranquila Dawn, mi niña— y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella lloraba, en eso suena el timbre, la madre se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta y ve que era Kenny, amigo y rival de Dawn. Le hizo pasar, le contó de la situación de Dawn para después llamar a Dawn diciéndole que un amigo la vino a ver. Lentamente Dawn bajó las escaleras y al ver a Kenny se quedó inmovil.

—Hola Deedee—de manera amistosa—¿como estás?

Dawn al ver a su amigo corre hacia donde esta él y lo abraza. Kenny sabiendo ya lo que le pasaba se quedó en silencio y también la abrazo.

—Tranquila Dawn, sé por lo que estas pasando—la miró tiernamente y de forma inesperada le roba un beso.

—Kenny...gracias—le dijo en el oído mientras se sonrojaba—me haces sentirme mejor.

Luego de eso Johanna invita a Kenny a que se quede almorzar, aceptando este con gran entusiasmo además después de enterarse de lo que aflige a Dawn mayor razón le daba para quedarse un buen rato junto a ella para animarla. Así se pasaron el día charlando de lo que ha hecho después de que ambos ganaran la Copa Listón. Finalmente llegó el día en que Dawn regresaría a su casa con su esposo Ash pero esta vez no volvería sola, Kenny la acompañaría.

De nuevo en la residencia Ketchum Ash y Misty estaban besándose apasionadamente sin saber que Dawn y Kenny llegarían en poco rato.

—¡Ay Ash!, como me gusta hacerlo contigo, me haces sentirme mujer y el solo hecho de tocar tus labios me hace muy feliz.

—Lo mismo me pasa contigo Misty, cada momento que nos tocamos lo disfruto al máximo, tú le das ese sabor especial al besarnos, cosa que no me sucede con Dawn, ahora solo calla y aprovechemos el momento.

Así siguieron acariciándose con un Ash quitando la polera Misty mientras esta mostraba sus hermosos senos y Ash los besaba con ternura.

De repente un auto se para frente al hogar de Ash y Dawn y no era Dawn con Kenny sino Delia y el profesor Oak. Silenciosamente entraron a la casa para que Ash y Dawn (ellos pensaban que estaba con Ash) se sorprendieran por la visita. Al ver que supuestamente no había nadie en la casa subieron al segundo piso, específicamente al cuarto de Ash y Dawn pero al entrar a la pieza encontró a Ash y a una chica pelirroja que al principio no conocieron pero después se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Misty y al ver esto Delia suelta un grito.

—¡Ash Ketchum!

Ash y Misty al darse cuenta de quienes estaban ahí quedaron estupefactos porque los habían pillado en pleno acto de amor.

—¡Pero que significa esto Ash!—dijo la madre muy confundida por ver aquella escena—¿que acaso no tienes esposa?

El profesor Oak los miraba serio pero entendía lo ocurrido ya que ambos aún se querían pero hacerlo mientras Ash estaba casado y además padre de un niño y una niña eso no lo comprendía.

Después del incidente Ash y Misty se vistieron y conversaron acerca de lo que paso en la habitación reconociendo que ambos aún se amaban y no pudieron evitar hacer lo que hicieron sin pensar. Delia reto a Ash por lo sucedido aunque también entendió que cuando dos personas se aman de verdad luchan por aquello aunque puede que dañes sin intención a terceros.

Para variar en ese instante llegan Dawn acompañado de Kenny, extrañados ellos por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba Dawn pregunta...

—¿Que pasa aquí?, ¿por que está tú mamá y el profesor Oak y porque tienen esas caras?—preguntó extrañada.

—Ash debes decirle lo que pasó—aseveró muy seria su madre.

—¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir Ash?—fingiendo que no entendía la situación.

—Dawn...esto no será fácil tanto para ti como para mí...pero...debes saberlo—miró con profunda culpa por lo que hizo—yo...uf...hice el amor con Misty...

—¿Queee?¿como pudiste?—llorando por lo que le hizo Ash.

—Dawn...yo no pude evitarlo...aún la amo...y sé que hice mal en utilizarte pero debes entender mis sentimientos...

—Pero y nuestros hijos que hay de ello, que les diremos de que salieron de un falso amor—reclamo Dawn y furiosa le manda una cachetada que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

En eso Misty sale en defensa de Ash y le dice que él no merece ser golpeado y que la única responsable era ella, también le pidió disculpas y que esto había que solucionarlo con calma. Los 3 tuvieron una conversación privada y después de un buen rato llegaron a una especie de acuerdo en donde Ash se divorciaría de Dawn para ser libre e irse con Misty sin embargo ella quedaría a cargo de Dawn y Samuel los días de semana mientras que los sábados y domingos se quedarían con Ash para así evitar más problemas y el momento de decirles a los niños la verdad sería cuando tuvieran la madurez suficiente para entender.

Faltaba poco para navidad Misty y Ash disfrutaban su plena libertad para estar juntos y entregarse a sus pasiones mientras que ayudaban a Delia a decorar la casa acorde con la fecha que se avecinaba. Por fin llegaba navidad y Misty sorprende a Ash y a Delia que estaba embarazada, fue el mejor regalo que le pudo dar Misty a Ash y Delia que volvía a ser abuela después de los enredos que hubo con Dawn.

De esta forma Ash y Misty partieron rumbo a Pueblo Paleta para ser felices y disfrutar ellos dos su vida de pareja en donde se plantearon tener 2 hijos más. Pasaron los años Ash y Misty ya tenían 3 hijos, dos niñas y un niño los cuales se llamaban Misty, Kasumi y Takashi Ketchum, en tanto Dawn tuvo una preciosa hija de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules llamada Hinata. Después de años sin hablarse Dawn olvido su resentimiento hacia Misty y Ash para volver a juntarse y disfrutar de la vida.

Misty por fin era feliz de verdad ya no tenía que huir de Ash por miedo a ser rechazada después de lo que le dijo ella en un pasado, dejando atrás sus líos con sus hermanas y disculpándose mutuamente por los malos tratos a Misty y por huir del gimnasio. Todo era feliz, todos disfrutaban de estas fechas y que por fin Misty podía dejar atrás el pasado para siempre.

FIN


End file.
